


Clumsy

by AutisticWriter



Series: Drabbles!!! on Ice [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidents, Cell Phones, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Laughter, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill, Silly, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Phichit breaks his phone in a ridiculous way.Sentence 1: “Times like this I doubt your intelligence.”





	Clumsy

Phichit is many things: a skilled figure skater, a great friend, an amusing roommate and a skilled selfie taker. He is also very clumsy. You wouldn’t think this when you see him skate, but he is always dropping things.

So when Yuuri comes home from a lecture one day to find Phichit looking stressed out, he assumes he has broken something.

“What’s the matter?” Yuuri says, raising his eyebrows.

And Phichit rushes towards him and cries, “I dropped my phone down the toilet!”

Yuuri stares at him, and bursts out laughing. “Sorry, sorry, but I can’t believe you did that. Is your phone okay?”

Phichit looks at him, picking up a parcel of tissue paper that must be his phone. “Not very good. I’m trying to dry it out but it won’t turn on.”

Finally managing to stop giggling, Yuuri has to ask, “So, how exactly did you drop it down the toilet?”

“I was taking a selfie in the bathroom. But I tripped and dropped it and it fell into the toilet.”

Yuuri raises an eyebrow. “Honestly, Phichit. Times like this I doubt your intelligence. I mean, why were you taking a selfie in there?”

For the first time, Phichit smiles. He’s blushing, but Yuuri can see that silly smile his best friend is so good at. And then it’s his turn to start laughing. “I don’t even know. It just seemed like a good idea at a time. obviously, it wasn’t.”

“Yeah, it is sort of obvious,” Yuuri says, and Phichit’s giggles are contagious enough to set Yuuri off again.

They stand there in the middle of their dorm and laugh hysterically, even though Yuuri is stressed about his exams and Phichit just broke his phone. And this is why Yuuri loves living with Phichit; he’s so silly.


End file.
